


Nobody Has To Know

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Friends To Lovers, Implied Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Hermione and Harry both just want to forget





	Nobody Has To Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything like this. I'm not even sure where this idea came from. I've never even written this ship before, nor have I ever written anything this...sad? I don't even know what I'd call it to be honest. I hope you like it though.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this again,” Hermione said as she closed the door to the room of requirement.

“Nobody has to know,” Harry replied as he pulled Hermione farther into the room.

“But what if Ron-”

“He isn’t going to find out,”

“But he could!”

“And he hasn’t,” Harry said, silencing Hermione with a quick kiss. “What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,”

Hermione sighed. “I know you’re right, but still,”

“Look, it’s not like we’re doing anything wrong,” Harry said. “It’s not like you two are dating,”

“Then why are we hiding? And why does this feel so wrong?”

“Because he’s our best friend, I suppose,”

“He’s going to find out.”

“Not unless you tell him,”

“He has a right to know!”

“And did he tell you about Lavender?”

“That’s different, they sort of just...happened,”

“And this didn’t?”

“What about Ginny?” Hermione counterd.

“What about her?”

“You don’t feel weird about doing this at all?”

Harry shrugged. “She’s with Dean, so she must be pretty happy,”

“But you like her a lot,”  
“And you like Ron a lot, but yet we’re still here,”

Hermione sighed, trying to blow a piece of hair out of her face. Harry reached a hand out and tucked it behind her ear. “Look, we both know that we need this. It’s why we’re here in the first place. You need to move on and I need to forget, so…,”

“Here we are,”

“Here we are,”

The two stood in silence just staring into each other's eyes for a long time. Harry was the first to break the silence. “You know I love you, right?”

Hermione smiled shyly. “Yeah, I know. And I love you too,”

“So what’s so wrong with this?” Harry asked, stepping just a bit closer, laying a hand against Hermione’s cheek. “It’s only for a night,”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “You said that last week,”

“And you started this months ago, so I don’t want to hear it,”

They both laughed as Hermione leaned her forward, touching their foreheads together. “I just...don’t want to mess things up,”

“With Ron?”

“With you,”

Harry smiled, kissing Hermione’s nose. “You won’t. I’ll always be your best friend. And right now, you need this, so…,”

“Right,” Hermione nodded. “I do,”

“You know I’ll always take care of you,” Harry said, wrapping his free arm around Hermione’s waist.

“Of course I do,” she said, wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck.

“So let me take care of you,”

Hermione nodded, closing her eyes as Harry kissed her.


End file.
